yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuko Harumi
Yuko.jpg I Appearance • Long black hair • Blue eyes • 5'6 • 140lbs • Often in a skirt, since it's easy to move around in. Behavior/Personality Yuko is quite quiet, disciplined, sensitive and gentle. She isn't very concerned with relationships. Very hard to talk to, but she wants you to talk to her. She's articulate with feelings. It takes a while before she completely opens up to others due to trust issues. She might seem melancholy and stern because she lives by self-discipline and responsibility. She evaluates everything and she doesn't take daring chances without weighing the advantages and disadvantages first. To the onlooker, she may seem boring but it is the serious drive and structured way of life that she feels safe with. Her self-sufficiency is often mistook for coldness, but she isn't as cold as she seems, this might be apparent because she likes to do everything herself, this way there is no worry about something not finished or not done properly. It is all about control of her surroundings and her daily life and sometimes this spills into other people's lives. She believes she can give structure and organize other people's lives too, which she can but others might see this as intrusive and may not welcome her suggested changes. According to her, there is only a right way and a wrong way to do things and this idea makes her closed minded, stubborn and reluctant to agree with others. This is an ongoing lesson for Yuko, knowing that there is more then one way of doing things and even though her way is usually right, it does not mean that she has to impose her ways on others. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or she is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: Kendo Flow of battle: Dou 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' Sword Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Yuko was the daughter of a very wealthy, well known Yakuza family. Her father rarely gave her any attention due to the fact he wanted a son to take his place and not a daughter. Despite that fact, Yuko gave up most of her girly qualities, even keeping her hair short, to become the son her father wanted and would be proud of. She trained daily, sometimes pushing her body way past it's limit. Her father didn't pay much attention to her efforts either till she beat one of her body guards in training, which peeked his interest. Shortly after her 14th birthday her family was attacked and taken out in a matter of minutes. She escaped with one of her body guards and was forced into hiding for three years. Once she turned seventeen she killed the man who had attacked her family, but didn't think about her escape route thoroughly enough and was caught by the police and placed in Brickwall prison, which she still remains now after two years in block C. She is now nineteen and still knowledgeable about what goes on beyond the jail walls. Many visit for her advice and information. She hopes one day someone will free her from this prison. PeakHuman System Peak Human Agility Peak Human Combat 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman ' Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:3rd Gen